


Games of You (Tales of Ezri and Kira 1)

by Semkirk



Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semkirk/pseuds/Semkirk
Summary: Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they aren’t mine and I’m only borrowing them for a bit. No intent to profit from this work. It’s all in good fun!
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622545
Kudos: 5





	Games of You (Tales of Ezri and Kira 1)

Games Of You

Scene 1 (Command and Control, Deep Space Nine)

“Lieutenant, I expected to see the northern hemisphere's primary photon torpedo array operating at 100% by 08:00 today. Instead I find it still offline, with its parts scattered over two compartments! You have until 16:00 hours standard to get it operational or else!” snarled the compact Bajoran colonel.

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Dismissed!”

Kai Tevlan Deve then had the unique privilege of seeing an Edosian scurry down the stairs away from the landing outside the office of Deep Space 9's CO, with a look of what could only be described as abject terror. Tevlan whimsically smiled, remembering days when a much younger _Sergeant_ Kira Nerys would use that same band saw voice to tear the hide off a new recruit too eager to fight the Cardassians to pay attention to basic training. _That's the past, Deve & this is the present_ , he sternly reminded himself. _The lieutenant may have deserved being reamed, like those recruits, but, i_ _ n the present _ _, Nerys has been chewing out everyone for no reason at all. And as the spiritual leader assigned to this station_ _**and as Nerys friend** _ _, you need to talk with her. So stop woolgathering and do your job!_

With those final thoughts, Deve approached the door to Nerys' ready room and pressed the access console to request admittance.

“Yes?” snarled the speaker.

“Colonel? It's Kai Tevlan. May I speak with you?”

“Kai Tevlan ... I am very busy at the moment. Can we do this some other time?”

“No, Colonel. I am sorry, but this can't wait. It involves one of the station personnel. And it could pose a risk to the station if left unresolved.”

Silence.

 _Amazing_ , grinned Deve, _I've never seen a speaker scowl. By the Prophets, will wonders never cease!_

“Very well.”

Deve hurriedly wiped the grin off his face and replaced it with what he called his 'wise Kai' face as the hatch opened and he entered the subdued offices of DS9's commander.

“Colonel?”

“Over here, Kai Tevlan.”

Deve crossed the threshold and turned to his right, following the sound of Nerys' voice. He found her on the far side of tactical repeater, staring out the port hole.

“Colonel, thank you for seeing ---”

“What can I do for you Kai Tevlan?” snapped Col. Kira.

“As I said, it's a matter dealing with one of the station personn --”

“Yes, yes. You said that already! Please, do me the courtesy of getting to the point. I was not joking about my current workload. I am quite busy.”

Deve calmly looked at the irritated colonel, _Oh ho! So_ _**that's** _ _the way she wants to play it? Well two can play that game_. Deve maintained his silence for a few more moments, gazing at his friend, before responding in his best unctuous bureaucrat's voice.

“Colonel, as a former member of both the Resistance and later the Militia, I fully understand the burdens of command and the workload a CO carries. And I do not lightly seek to interrupt your _busy schedule_. However, I have been entrusted with the spiritual well-being of all on this station, and I take my duties seriously, especially if it effects station operations!”

Kira flushed and dropped her eyes.

“You're correct, Kai Tevlan,” she replied. “The fault is mine. Please,” gesturing towards a chair, “sit down and tell me about this crewman who poses a potential threat to station operations.”

I settled in the chair as Nerys took the chair across from me.

“Now that the Colonel and the Kai have had their say, can we send them out for a walk and let two old friends handle this?” grinned Deve.

Kira stared at Deve, not saying a word, until Deve's grin started to fade and he began to worry that he had gone too far and that Colonel Kira -- _unlike Sergeant Kira_ \-- had no sense of humor.

Suddenly Kira grinned, bringing back the young urchin that Deve met all those years ago in the hills of Dahkur province. “Ha!! Got you!”

Deve chuckled. “Okay. Nerys, you win.” Sober, Deve continued, “But I really do need to talk to you about one of the station personnel.”

Kira nodded her head. “Well, you wouldn't bother me unless it was serious, because you _do_ understand the load a CO carries and how little free time I really have. So, out with it.”

Deve paused, wondering how to phrase his next words, knowing that one misstep, and old friends or not, Nerys would throw him out of her office on his ear and any chance he'd have to help her along with it.

“Deve?”

“Nerys, do you know why I am on Deep Space Nine?”

Kira stared at Deve. _What is Deve getting at? What does this have to do with anything?_ “Deve, you were assigned to DS9 to head the chapter house here on the station.”

“That's correct. And like a monk in one of our militia units, the chapter house monks and I provide religious services to all station personnel and travelers staying on DS9. In addition, we maintain the temple on the station.”

Deve continued, “Before I left Bajor, I had a meeting with Kai Rubirt. He wanted to talk about DS9 and about you.”

“Me?” asked Kira, startled. “Why me? What's going on back on Bajor?”

“Kira, don't be obtuse!” admonished Deve. “DS9 and the wormhole are vital to Bajor's future. You know that. With the Dominion war finally over we finally can focus on rebuilding the homeworld. But things aren't truly stable.” Deve paused, looking for the right word. “Call what we have a … ‘dynamic stability’. The Kai and the Council are doing a juggling act.”

"So what balls are in the air?” asked Kira.

“Where do I start!?!” exclaimed Deve. “At home, religious zealots are taking the events with the Parei and Captain Sisko, the Avatar, and going haywire. Then, we have Cardassia - racked by unrest and trying to keep society together - a prime target for expansionist governments. And then there is the Dominion.” Deve paused, uncomfortably aware of the woman across from him and the painful connotations the Dominion had for her.

Kira smiled a sad little smile, aware of Deve's train of thought. “Don't worry about it, Deve. I still miss Odo - I think I always will - but I can talk about the Dominion with feeling the agony of the early days. So say what you have to say.”

“Uh, yes.” Deve coughed, clearing his throat. “Well, as for the Dominion, while I personally believe that Odo can change the Shapeshifters, many are worried that he won't succeed. And besides,” added Deve, “even if he does, it will take some time, and during the interval they will be experiencing their own share of unrest.”

Kira nodded.

“Finally, while the Klingon Empire, the Federation, and the Romulan Empire are fairly stable and didn't get wracked with destruction during the war, they haven't escaped their share of upheaval. DS9 is a focal point, and Bajor must make sure the situation here is rock solid.”

“And I am part of the ‘situation’” stated Kira dryly.

“Yes.” Deve shrugged. “It was a real coup for Bajor to get all to agree that you were the best choice to succeed the Avatar as CO of DS9.

“A coup?” questioned Kira.

“You don't think that the Federation and the Klingon Empire haven't done the same analysis as we have? They are keenly aware of the importance of the wormhole and this station. Sisko was a known quantity. Highly respected by Starfleet and the Empire as a strategist and diplomat, his status as the Emissary and Avatar of the Prophets gave his opinion great weight with all levels of Bajoran society and government. And that was a great ‘comfort’ to them. With his untimely ‘leave of absence’ they have to be worried about what direction things may take in this sector. While not the Avatar, you are well regarded in your own right and your friendship with Sisko, along with his high regard for you, is widely known.”

Kira leaned forward. “Deve, I really appreciate the political refresher course, but could you _please_ get to the point??” She asked in exasperation. “I need to get back to work!”

Taking a deep breath, Deve replied “Nerys, Bajor needs you to be at the top of your form - at all times! - and your behavior these past weeks have been anything but! People back home are beginning to notice and wondering if the job is too much to ask of you.”

“What!?!” exclaimed Kira. “Does someone on Bajor have problem with my performance?” Kira angrily jumped up from her desk and began to pace around her office. Agitated, she ran her hands through her hair. “Have I failed to do my best as CO of DS9? By the temple of the prophets! What else can I do??”

“Nerys ...”

“Don't. Say. Another. Word.” ground out Kira. “How dare you sit there and play the ‘wise councilor’! You make me sick!”

“Now stop right there!” spat Deve, getting equally angry. “Dammit, Nerys, how the hell can you stand there and accuse me of being a _______ (find a Bajoran pejorative for slimy politician)”

“Well, if the shoe fits!” asserted Nerys heatedly, slamming her fist onto her desk.

Deve stared at her. Shocked by the sight of a furious Kira Nerys, Deve was caught by her resemblance to [insert name of a Bajoran animal]. The image of a [insert name of the Bajoran animal] with Nerys' face caused his lips to twitch. The more he tried to hold on to his outrage, the harder it became. Finally, it became impossible and Deve burst out laughing.

Nerys couldn't believe her eyes. There they were, in the middle of a heated argument and Deve suddenly starts laughing!!

“Deve! What are you doing! You [insert Bajoran analog of ‘laughing hyena’], stop that! Nerys ordered crossly.

Deve gulped for air, as he sought to get his traitorous body back under control. “Ss-Sorry,” gasped Deve, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Listen, Nerys, I _am_ your friend, I'm here for you. Not for those demented political hacks back on Bajor!”

Nerys' anger disappeared instantly. “I know you are,” her eyes suddenly filled with memories, memories of darker days in the hills of Bajor. “But this is too much, Deve. What more does Bajor want from me?”

“Nerys, forget about everyone back home. Something is wrong and it’s eating you up inside. Talk to me, dammit!”

Nerys stared at her desk. _Deve is…right. I've a royal bitch and I can't seem to stop. Forget about the Bajor, the Federation, all of it! Benjamin may be Gone but he left me in charge and told me to take of things while he was gone. Dammed if I'm going to fail him!!!_

Coming to a decision, Nerys turned to Deve.

“Deve, you're right. Something is wrong. And the irony is, it's just the type of problem you and I used to laugh about during the resistance.”

Now it was Deve's turn to be confused. _What is she talking about? Back during the resistance?_ Suddenly, it came clear. “You're acting like a wounded dhiib because you're in love?” exclaimed Deve, staring at Nerys in disbelief. “Nerys, what's the matter with you? You're not a school girl. You know better than to let emotions interfere with your duties!”

Nerys blushed and ducked her head.

<\------>

Scene 2 (Somewhere in interstellar space enroute to DS9)

Aboard the runabout _USS_ _Rubicon -  
_

“Ezri!”

“Wha-? What's wrong, Julian?”

“I was just wondering the same thing ... about you,” replied Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine, and, he believed, friend of the slim young Trill sitting at the co-pilot's station. The same young Trill who had become increasingly morose as the runabout devoured the light-years between Starbase 420 and DS9.

“You've been becoming more withdrawn the closer we get to home. Now I may not be a trained Ship's Counselor, with advanced work in sentient psychology and the like, but I _am_ a doctor. And as CMO of DS9 I've had to be the _de facto_ Counselor, so I think I've gotten pretty good at seeing when someone needs counseling, and you look like you need to talk.”

“So you think you can tell if someone needs counseling, huh doctor?” quipped Ezri Dax, smiling to take the sting out of her words.

“Yes! Especially when it's someone I know and work with every day.” rejoined Bashir.

Dax chuckled, and then quickly grew silent. _Julian's right, I have been withdrawing the closer we get to DS9. Closer to home and to my problems with Colonel Kira -- or more accurately_ _**with Nerys and my feelings for her** _ _._

The young Trill noticed how patiently Julian's waited for her to respond, a slight smile hovering around his lips.

 _Why couldn't I have fallen for Julian? He's gorgeous, smart and a good man. And the Dax symbient has shared Jadzia's memories about Julian's feelings for Jadzia and all of his attempts to win Jadzia's heart. But no, I what I want -- no, make that need -- only Nerys can give me_.

“Ezri? Do you want to tell me what's going on?”

Ezri sighed.

“Not really, but _I am_ a Counselor. Unlike some people I know!” she smirked.

Julian smiled. “Well, you know the 'rules' - only way end this is to start talking. Start at the beginning and go on to the end.”

“Yes. I suppose so. Okay, here it is.” Ezri took a deep breath.

“ _I'minlovewithsomeoneonthestationandIdon'tknowhowtogetthemtoseeme!_ ”

“That's a good start, Ezri.” Julian nodded encouragingly, “Now do you think you can repeat yourself - and this time _not_ at warp speed?”

Ezri took another deep breath. “I'm in love with someone on the station and I don't know how to get them to see me.”

“As a lover?”

“No, as kumquat! Yes, of course as a lover, Julian. Otherwise why would I be torturing myself this way??”

“Are they married or in a committed relationship with someone else?”

“No.”

“Are they otherwise off-limits? Due to health or social/religious reasons?”

“N-no.” _Or if there are any I don't care!_

“Then you obviously must not be telling me everything, Ezri,” shrugged Julian. “Because from what you've said, there is nothing to stop you from pursuing a relationship with this 'someone.' Nothing that is but hesitation on your part.”

Ezri grimaced. “It's not that simple.”

“I disagree. When it comes to matters of the heart I will admit that it is often confusing, but rarely is it truly complex. People just have a habit of making their relationships appear that way.”

“So what do you want from me?,” Ezri snapped.

“I want you to be honest with me and tell me the part that you hiding - namely, who is this person you are in love with and why you believe you can't get them interested in you romantically.”

“I can't,” whispered Ezri. “If I told you it would ruin our friendship.”

“Rubbish! Ezri Dax, you listen to me. You may have joined DS9 under some strained circumstances and things may still be awkward at times between you and some of station personnel, but _I_ am your friend and short of murder or treason, will always _be_ your friend.

Ezri smiled, her eyes stinging. “Th-thanks, Julian,” she replied huskily. “You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

Bashir leaned forward and rested his hand on her knee. “No, I can see that I don't, but it's true nonetheless. So, _talk to me_ _Ezri._ ”

Ezri squared her shoulders. _He's right; if I ever hope to have a open relationship with Nerys I have to be brave enough to declare my feelings to others._ “Julian, I've fallen in love with Kira Nerys.”

“Whuff!” The air quietly exploded from Julian's body as he fell back in his chair and began to digest Ezri's quiet declaration.

 _Well, that's a name I didn't expect to hear!_ His mind raced, trying to come to grips with the image of the redoubtable Colonel Kira and the young Ship's Counselor as lovers.

 _What am I doing?? It doesn't mean a thing if it's Kira that Ezri is in love with!_ _Just that the emotions are real on both sides!_ _They're both dear friends, Ezri could do a lot worse, and besides, Kira deserves someone who will be around for the long haul. And, judging from the wild look growing in Ezri's eyes, I better make sure she understands that I approve and that she has my support, before she loses it!_

“Ezri --”

“No, don't say any thing, Julian, I understan --”

“Will you please shut up, Ezri?” demanded Julian exasperatedly. “Please stop jumping to conclusions and let me speak?!”

“O-Okay,” gulped Ezri.

“Ezri, you need to understand -- not that you need it -- you have my full approval and support. I'm happy to hear about you and Nerys.”

Shock. Dropped jaw. “Huh??”

“What? Did I talk to fast?? Not say it clearly in Federation Standard?”

“N-no, It's just that you took me by surprise.”

“What? Because I didn't reject you?” Julian asked sarcastically. “Because I think that you two would make a great couple?”

Ezri nodded. “That, and the fact, at one point a certain CMO I know was pursuing Jadzia quite ... ardently.”

Julian chuckled. “Ezri, like I said, people just have a habit of making their relationships appear that way. In the end, all that counts is that you two are true to each other and stand by each other.”

“And your pursuit of Jadzia?”

"As far as my pursuit of Jadzia, what I thought was love was just infatuation. And when I realized that I discovered a wonderful woman standing there ready to be my friend.”

“Oh,” whispered Ezri.

“Don't misunderstand, Ezri I had strong feelings for Jadzia and I did love her, both as a colleague and as my friend. But, more importantly, **you are not Jadzia** and my friendship for you is totally separate for my feelings for her. Understand?”

“Yes.” said Ezri as she smiled tremulously.

“Now, why haven't you let Nerys know you're interested in her?”

“Oh, sure!” quipped Ezri. “Just go up and declare my undying love and devotion! That's a great idea, Julian!”

“Ezri...” sighed Julian. “Don't pretend to be an idiot. You express interest in someone by asking them out for a meal; or for a social occasion. Something outside of duty hours that let's the other person know **you** care about them _personally_ , not just professionally.”

Ezri squirmed, "It's not that simple, Julian. No matter what we say, Nerys is still the commanding officer of DS9 and needs to maintain a level of dignity and, "

"Balderdash!," interjected Julian. "Both of you are professionals, able to separate the professional from the private. Now we have another twelve hours till we arrive at DS9. I suggest you spend that time figuring out how you'll ask Nerys out or I promise you, I'll lock the two of you into the smallest, stinkiest hold I can find on DS9 and not let you out till you come clean!"

Ezri gulped.

The End (for now)


End file.
